mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Bullet Bike
The Bullet Bike is a lightweight Bike available from the start in Mario Kart Wii. The vehicle's design is based on a Bullet Bill enemy. Appearance Like the Bullet Bill, the Bullet Bike has a sleek and rounded body, with a dulled point up front. There's no grille or headlights, just two glaring eyes and chugging arms on either side, the key components of the ammunition enemy. The top of the bike has an opening for the racer to be seated, with a small glass panel bolted right above the steering wheel. As the back of the Bullet Bike narrows out, decked in varying stripes (see color schemes below), two thrusters protrude to give it added speed capabilities. A compartment, presumably for storing items like Game Boy Advances or index cards is right behind the seat, and a tiny antenna sticks out near the back of the ride. The vehicle is able to drive thanks to two wheels coming out slots in the bottom of the bullet/frame. Stats The Bullet Bike, being a Lightweight vehicle, suffers immensely in the speed and weight categories. However, it has some of the largest mini-turbos in the game, and the sharpest drifting of all vehicles in the game thanks to its high drifting stat and inside drifting mode. For being a speed-oriented bike, it all-around has stats like handling, acceleration, and off-road superior than Middleweight or Heavyweight speed vehicles. It is overall the fastest lightweight vehicle on-road. The Bullet Bike holds no world records nor regional records in Time Trials, due to its low top speed compared to vehicles like the Spear, Mach Bike, and Flame Runner. It is most successful on courses that the Mach Bike bests the Flame Runner, such as Ghost Valley 2 and Mario Circuit 3, but the speed disadvantage holds it back when up against the Mach Bike. Color Schemes *'Baby Mario:' Red front, white back *'Baby Luigi:' Green front, white back *'Baby Peach:' Pink front, white back *'Baby Daisy:' Orange front, dull yellow back *'Toad:' Blue front, white back *'Toadette:' Magenta front, white back *'Koopa Troopa:' Dark green front, yellow back *'Dry Bones:' Black front, white back *'Male Mii:' Black front, red back *'Female Mii:' Dark green front, green back Statistics |'Speed' |53 |- |'Weight' |24 |- |'Acceleration' |32 |- |'Handling' |35 |- |'Drift' |67 |- |'Offroad' |29 |- |'Mini-Turbo' |67 |} Trivia! *The Mini Beast is the Kart counterpart for this bike. *In Japan, the Bullet Bike is known as the Rocket Bill (ロケットキラー), and in France (NOE), it is called the Bill Bike (Bill Bécane). *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'s'' Bullet Blaster was very similar to this bike. *There's no logo of the character using this bike anywhere on the body, making it the only vehicle to lack one in Mario Kart Wii. *Combined with Toad, this bike can have the highest Drift statistic in the game, at 73. Using Koopa Troopa or Dry Bones will achieve the highest Mini-Turbo boost out of the whole game, also at 73. Gallery Bullet_Bike_1.png|Baby Mario on his Bullet Bike. Bullet_Bike_2.png|Baby Luigi on his Bullet Bike. Bullet_Bike_3.png|Baby Peach on her Bullet Bike. Bullet_Bike_4.png|Baby Daisy on her Bullet Bike. 120px-BulletBike-Toad.png|Toad on his Bullet Bike. Bullet_Bike_6.png|Toadette on her Bullet Bike. Bullet_Bike_7.png|Koopa Troopa on his Bullet Bike. Bullet_Bike_8.png|Dry Bones on his Bullet Bike. Bullet_Bike_9.png|Male Mii on his Bullet Bike. Bullet_Bike_10.png|Female Mii on her Bullet Bike. Mario_Kart_Wii_(1).jpg|Toad is riding a Bullet Bike right behind a Mii. de:Willi-Bike Category:Bikes Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart Wii bikes Category:Vehicles Category:Light Bikes